


Beauty & Bucky Barnes

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Minor Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The heroes thought the spells were over. That they would be now free of the fairy tales. However, an obsessive yaoi fan gets hold of Amora's spell book. Wanting to see her favorite pairing live, she casts a spell and places them in a whole new story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 4. This is the last fairy tale fusion for this year. Next year, there will be more. But I wanted to finish some of my other series first amongst other things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wakanda Avengers put aside some time for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. DM will be updated tmw. I'm going a different route with this fic. See, I want there to be a variety of reasons for why this spell would be used. My version of Hela promises to be fun, depending on whom you ask.

**Previously on Marvel Storybook Collection;**

Amora chose an unusual tactic of revenge on Thor. She cast a spell on the Avengers and their loved ones, trapping them in the classic fairy tale; Snow White. They had to navigate the story before Stephen managed to cast the counterspell.

Loki was blackmailed by Amora to cast a spell. So he sent them to medieval Britain; to Sherwood in Nottingham Kingdom where the folk tale of Robin Hood and his Merry Men took place. In the end, Frigga managed to break the spell.

Loki was overcome with remorse and decided to make things up to Thor and the others. His recent spell placed them in the world of The Little Mermaid.

However, the outcome ended happily for everyone minus Amora and Skurge. The duo were tracked down and arrested. Vision and Wanda became a couple.

Now, the Avengers are enjoying the peace and quiet. Unaware, that more mayhem are just on the horizon...

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

The Wakanda Avengers had bonding time. They popped popcorn and made trail mix before sitting down with sodas in hand for a Netflix marathon. They laughed at Kimmy Schmidt's misfortune. Before going on to watch Wonder Woman, Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead Men Tell No Tales, and Star Wars 8; The Last Jedi. It was a nice relaxing time.

* * *

**_Rogers-Barnes chambers, Wakanda;_ **

Bucky and Steve were left alone. They cuddled up on the couch. While they cuddled, Bucky and Steve kissed repeatedly.

Elsewhere, Hela was reading her latest favorite yaoi web comic. The main characters were arguing and she squealed. All of sudden, the young goddess remembered something vital.

"There is something so much better than this. Live action yaoi!" she said. Then she frowned,

"Where do I find some movies?" she pondered. She knew from experience that finding said movies was easier said than done. She really didn't want to undergo another lecture from her father and uncle if they caught her wandering Midgard or Asgard! Last time had been bad enough! She just wanted to know if Fandal's womanizing was a cover for something else! All of sudden, she got an idea...

"Perfect." she smirked as she got up and went looking. Hours later, she found the right book and looked through it for a specific spell.

"Now, where's the spell, Papa said Amora used?" she mused, as she flipped through the pages.


	2. Dear Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

Hela was standing in the center of her room. She cast her spell with a flick of the wrist. A dark blue smoke filled the room and silver smoke soon followed out the window.

"Now, let's begin." Hela declared.

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a handsome young prince named Adam lived in a castle. Although he had everything he wanted, Adam was selfish and unkind.  
_

_One winter night, a beggar woman arrived at the castle and offered a rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Adam turned her away._

_"Do not be fooled by outside appearances. For beauty is found within." the woman warned. Adam sneered at her and dismissed her yet again._

_"Go away." Adam snorted. Instantly, the old woman's ugly appearance melted away, to reveal a most beautiful enchantress. The horrified prince fell to his knees and tried to apologize._

_"I'm so sorry!" Adam pleaded. But it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful on the castle and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside the castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world._

_The rose that she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

* * *

**_Beast's castle, France;_ **

Bucky woke up in a strange elegant bedchamber. He looked down at himself only to be confused when he saw fur on his hands. He got out of bed and discovered that his body was all furry, even his feet.

He looked around and saw that the mirrors were cracked. Then he spotted a hand mirror laying on a nearby table. A lone rose was covered by a glass dome. Petals laid around said rose.

Wait a minute-! The now suspicious Bucky went over to the table and picked up said mirror. He looked in it. Yup, he now had a beard and fangs to boot. 

He instantly became furious. He was in yet another damned fairy tale! He roared in pure fury.

* * *

**_village, France;_ **

Steve and Jane woke up to find themselves elsewhere. They got out of their own respective beds and went to the windows of their rooms. To their confusion, they were in a village? The villagers were speaking french. 

The confused duo met up in the hallway. They paused in shock when they saw each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I would love to know that." Steve replied. As if on cue, Maurice joined them and realization dawned.

"We are in a fairy tale!" Jane gasped.

"Oh, here we go again." Steve sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met up. They were so happy to see one another. They hugged and sat down to talk.

"Who are we?" Steve asked.

"I'm Beast and you are Belle." Bucky replied.

"Ho boy!" Steve sighed.

"Shall we let this play out, dear Belle?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Let's. We won't be able to get out otherwise." Steve sighed. They kissed and parted ways, promising to meet again.


	3. Harass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston speaks with Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> I'm giving Belle a sibling in this uni. Come on, it's obvious that she needs someone on her side.  
> Bold and italics are the duo singing. Plain italics are the villagers speaking or singing.

Steve and Jane walked in the village. They were on their way to the grocer and bookshop. The villagers went about their usual routine for the day.

The baker took a tray filled with breads and rolls and placed them in the display case. The grocer was setting up. The bookseller was sorting through his books. Children ran around playing.

Knowing that they had to blend in unless they wanted to be questioned. The duo begun singing;

**' _Little town_ **

**_It's a quiet village_ **

**_Every day_ **

**_Like the one before_ **

**_'Little town_ **

**_Full of little people_ **

**_Waking up to say_ **

**_Bonjour_ **

**_Bonjour_ **

**_Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour_ **

**_There goes the baker with his tray like always,_ **

**_The same old bread and rolls to sell_ **

**_Every morning just the same_ **

**_Since the morning that we came_ **

**_To this poor provincial town'_ **

The siblings stopped to speak with the villagers as they toured the villagers. As they walked, their minds were elsewhere, and the villagers started singing; 'Belle'

_'Look there they goes those girls are strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause their heads are up on some cloud_

_No denying those are funny girls, that Belle and Jeanne'_

**_'Those must be more than this provincial life'_ **

Soon, the siblings made it to the bookstore. After speaking with the bookseller,they came out with new art books and a new old novel. As they made a circuit of the village, the villagers resumed their song;

_'Look there they goes those girls are so peculiar_

_I wonder if they're feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book or in an sketchbook_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us are Belle and Jeanne_

_Now it's no wonder her name means "beauty"_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle'_

**_'Those must be more than this provincial life'_ **

_'Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar mademoiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_They don't quite fit in_

_'Cause they really are funny girls_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_They really are funny girls_

_Those Belle and Jeanne'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaston fell another boar while his toady LeFou cheered him on The triplets sighed and swooned over Gaston in the background. Gaston smirked and strutted around.

"She's the one-the lucky girl I'm gonna marry." Gaston said, spotting Belle.

"But she's-" LeFou started.

"The most beautiful girl in town." came the cocky reply.

"I know but-" LeFou begun.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Gaston responded.

"Well, of course! I mean you do but-" LeFou tried.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife." Gaston was undaunted. He approached Jane and Steve.

* * *

Soon, Gaston blocked the siblings' way. The duo were not impressed in the least.

"How are you, beauty?" he asked, taking the art books and grabbed Jane's book. He looked through the pages.

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Gaston scoffed as he threw the book over his shoulder. Steve snatched his art books back and picked up Jane's book from the mud puddle.

'Well, some people use their imagination." Jane retorted.

"Just abandon this dream of yours. People think you're odd." Gaston replied. Steve and Jane merely picked up their books and ignored the older man. All of sudden, an explosion sounded from their cottage. The duo fled, heading towards their cottage. They found Maurice standing over his invention looking despondent.

"I'm about to give up on this piece of junk." he sighed.

"You always say that!" Jane exclaimed.

"I mean it this time. I don't think I can fix it." came the gloomy reply.

"You'll manage and you'll win first prize at the fair." Jane reassured.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have it fixed in no time!" Maurice brightened. He tried to fix his invention, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

The next morning, Maurice prepared to leave for the fair. He finished loading up the wagon and hitched Philippe to it.

"Bye, I will see you girls in a few days." he said.

"Alright, Papa!" they smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Peggy and Angie met up. They cuddled and rested. Peggy and Angie smiled as they kissed and settled down to nap.


	4. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Maria adjust to their first time as characters in a fairy tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. DM will be updated tmw.

Maurice found himself lost deep in the forest. He looked around uneasily. All of sudden, he saw an obscure castle. He left Philippe alone and went inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" he called. He walked into a dusty cobweb filled room. Moments later, a roaring fire started up, and he was shown to an armchair. A strange footstool strolled out. Maurice put his feet on the stool.

"Hello!" a candelabra called, coming out of the shadows with a clock in tow. A cart rolled in front of him with a teapot and teacups. Maurice jumped up and yelled his shock as the teapot moved around, tipping over to pour tea into a teacup. The rattled Maurice fled the room and ran through the castle doors.

* * *

On his way out of the courtyard, Maurice saw the rose garden. There were white to yellow rose bushes everywhere. Maurice stopped and got off his horse. He reached out and picked a pink rose. 

He was on his way back to where Philippe awaited when he was confronted by an extremely angry beast.

"What are you doing in my garden?!" the Beast roared.

"I was just -uh- admiring its beauty." Maurice stuttered.

"Liar! You was trying to steal it! Now you stay here forever!" the Beast wasn't amused. Philippe fled the courtyard in fright. Maurice was then sized and thrown in the dungeons. The cell door was slammed and locked before the Beast left the Tower. Maurice curled in on himself as the Beast left.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve met again. Steve was still upset about Gaston.

"Gaston is such a jerk!" he shouted.

"We already knew that. What's new." Bucky replied.

"By the way, I have a sister in this story. It's Jane." Steve mentioned. Bucky was surprised and sat up. All of sudden, he remembered something important.

"However, I'm extra cautious. Gaston is more dangerous than I thought." Bucky said. Steve pecked his lips and rested against him.

* * *

**_Beast's castle;_ **

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and the others had a staff meeting. They needed to have an important discussion.

"We have to work to break the spell over us." Mrs. Potts was saying.

"We must get a girl to the castle." Lumiere declared.

"How?" Cogsworth wanted to know. They went through different ideas.

* * *

That evening, Howard and Maria Stark were alone. The couple were completely confused by their roles. What were they doing in a fairy tale?

"What are we doing here?" Howard wanted to know.

"Your role is not surprising. Lumiere fits you." Maria pointed out.

"Do you really think so?" Howard responded.

"Trust me, darling. You are like the same person." Maria responded. Then they kissed and laid back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the cast. * is my additions  
> Beauty: Steve Rogers  
> *Belle's sibling: Jane Foster  
> Beast/Prince Adam: Bucky Barnes  
> *unnamed cousin or sibling: Thor  
> Lumiere: Howard Stark  
> Fifi/Plumette: Maria Stark  
> Mrs. Potts: Scott Lang  
> Chip: Cassie Lang  
> Cogsworth: Edwin Jarvis  
> I'm doing the rest of the cast in the next chapter.


	5. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings worry about Maurice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be switching between names. To Jane and the others, Steve is Steve. To the villagers and the castle household objects he is Belle.  
> Several of the quotes here and the songs come from the movie.

Gaston stood outside the cottage. He was dressed in ball attire complete with fancy vest and bright red waistcoat. The triplets cried and waited. The villagers were dressed in their best clothes ever and gathered. A music band had their instruments out. Gaston was giving LeFou some last minute instructions.

"LeFou, now when Belle and I come out." he started.

"Oh, I know! I know! I strike up the band!" LeFou replied, as he turned to the band.

"Not yet!" Gaston commanded, shoving a tuba over his head.

"Sorry!" LeFou responded. Gaston turned to the gathered townspeople.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I better go in there and uh, propose to the girl!" Gaston said. He smirked at the wooden door, expecting Belle to fall over herself for him. He practically banged on the wooden door. When Belle yanked it open, Gaston forced his way in.

"What do you want?" Belle was suspicious. Jeanne watched him from her seat at the table. Why was he dressed so fancy? she pondered. Gaston launched in a spiel, before he got to the point.

"You, Belle! Say you will marry me!" he proclaimed. Belle was shocked.

* * *

Shocked silence fell before Belle recovered her composure.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston, but, I don't just deserve you!" she said. Jeanne went to the door and opened it just as Belle saw him out.

When Gaston was thrown through the door, LeFou signaled to the band. The wedding march started playing just as Gaston landed face down in the mud. The door slammed behind him, and the siblings snuck out the back door.

"So, how did it go?" LeFou asked as he approached the seething Gaston.

"I will have Belle for my wife! Make no mistake about that!" Gaston vowed. He smacked his fists down and glared at the cottage.

**_the fields behind the cottage;_ **

Steve and Jane were now safely in the fields talking.

"Me and him? Really?!" Steve scoffed.

"He wants you because you're the most 'beautiful girl in town'." Jane quoted.

"We have zero in common. We don't fit well together." Steve spoke flatly. To prove his point, he started singing,

" ** _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand. To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned."_**

* * *

Philippe arrived not long after. The siblings became worried when they saw that the horse was alone. They ran to him.

"Where's Father?" Jane gasped. They hopped on him.

"Take us to him." Steve requested. In reply, the horse took them through the fields, to the woods, and stopped in the courtyard in front of the castle. The siblings hopped off said horse and went inside. They made it to the tower and found Maurice locked in a cell.

"Papa!" they chorused as they ran to their father's cell and knelt in front of the bars. They took and squeezed Maurice's hands through the bars.

"Oh, Father, your hands are like ice!" Jane exclaimed. Maurice was overjoyed to see them, but he was also deeply worried.

"What are you girls doing here?! Get out of here before he sees you!" he exclaimed. As if on cue, a deep voice growled from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Who are you?" Steve wasn't amused in the least.

"And what are you doing with our Father?" Jane added.

"He trespassed. He is being punished." came the reply.

"We will take his place. Can't you see that he is sick?" Steve said, pulling on his Belle persona. For once, he didn't mind playing along, since it would get him away from that creepy Gaston!

"No, Belle, you don't know what you're saying!" Maurice tried to protest. Beast relented and nodded. He let Maurice out, but one of the girls would have to stay.

* * *

**_castle kitchens;  
_ **

"Mama, there's a girl in the castle!" Chip announced to his mother and the entire room.

"Now, Chip, I'll not have you making up wild stories." Mrs. Potts scolded.

"Really, Mama. I saw her!" Chip insisted.

"Not another word, get into the tub." Mrs. Potts held firm. She placed Chip into the tub with Chip protesting all the while.

"But what?" Chip asked just as Fifi burst into the room.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she exclaimed.

"See, I told ya." Chip grumbled from the tub. Cogsworth and Lumiere rushed to see for themselves.

Several hours later, Belle came downstairs for something to eat. She was surprised when she was greeted by more talking household objects. They welcomed her, then Lumiere broke out into song as the other household objects started to dance;

**_'Be_ _**our** guest, be our guest_ **

**_Put our service to the test_ **

**_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_ **

**_And we'll provide the rest_ **

**_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_ **

**_Why, we only live to serve_ **

**_Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_ **

**_Don't believe me, ask the dishes_ **

**_They can sing, they can dance_ **

**_After all, miss, this is France_ **

**_And a dinner here is never second best_ **

**_Go on, unfold your menu_ **

**_Take a glance and then you'll_ **

**_Be our guest oui, our guest_ **

**_Be our guest_ **

As Lumiere sang, the others joined in

**_Beef ragout, cheese souffle_ **

**_Pie and pudding on flambe_ **

**_We'll prepare and serve with flair_ **

**_A culinary cabaret_ **

**_You're alone and you're scared_ **

**_But the banquet's all prepared_ **

**_No one's gloomy or complaining_ **

**_While the flatware's entertaining_ **

**_We tell jokes, I do tricks_ **

**_With my fellow candlesticks_ **

**_And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet_ **

**_Come on and lift your glass_ **

**_You've won your own free pass_ **

**_To be our guest If you're stressed_ **

**_It's fine dining we suggest_ **

**_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_ **

The flatware danced around and poured and served various kinds of dishes to Belle. As Lumiere sang solo;

**_Life is so unnerving_ **

**_For a servant who's not serving_ **

**_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_ **

**_Ah, those good old days when we were useful (hey Cogsworth)_ **

**_Suddenly those good old days are gone_ **

**_Too long we've been rusting_ **

**_Needing so much more than dusting_ **

**_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_ **

**_Most days we just lay around the castle_ **

**_Flabby, fat and lazy_ **

**_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_ **

This time, it was Mrs. Potts' turn to sing;

**_It's a guest, it's a guest_ **

**_Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!_ **

**_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_ **

**_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_ **

**_With dessert, she'll want tea_ **

**_And my dear that's fine with me_ **

**_While the cups do their soft-shoein'_ **

**_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_ **

**_I'll get warm, piping hot_ **

**_Heaven's sake! Is that a spot?_ **

**_Clean it up, we want the company impressed_ **

**_We've got a lot to do!_ **

**_Is it one lump or two?_ **

**_For you, our guest (she's our guest)_ **

**_She's our guest (she's our guest)_ **

The chorus started singing;

**_Be our guest, be our guest!_ **

**_Our command is your request_ **

**_It's been years since we've had anybody here_ **

**_And we're obsessed_ **

**_With your meal, with your ease_ **

**_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_ **

**_While the candlelight's still glowing_ **

**_Let us help you, we'll keep going_ **

This time, everyone were singing at once;

**_Course by course, one by one_ **

**_'Til you shout, "enough I'm done!"_ **

**_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_ **

**_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_ **

**_But for now, let's eat up_ **

**_Be our guest_ **

**_Be our guest_ **

**_Be our guest_ **

**_Please, be our guest'_ **

The song ended and Belle applauded. Then she started trying to decide what to eat.

* * *

**_in the forest outside the castle;  
_ **

Thor and Jane set up a meeting. When they had been sent on their way, Maurice requested that Jane stay and keep an eye on Belle while he returned home to try to get help.

Jane and Thor met up and embraced. Jane kissed Thor and sighed in relief.

"What's this place? How did we end up in a fairy tale?" she asked.

"It is a spell. I don't know who cast it, though. The last person who did this is in prison. And Loki swore never to cast it again unless certain persons are in desperate need of it." Thor explained.

"We need to look for answers." Jane sighed. Then she snuggled close to her boyfriend. She would enjoy this moment while she could.


	6. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle adjusts to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted tmw.  
> A word of warning though, Gaston and several other characters won't be portrayed in a positive light. Steve hates bullies with a passion and Gaston's behavior did not endear him to Steve in the least.

One day, Bucky and Steve met with some of the others in the story. Their mood varied from unhappiness to uneasiness.

"I want out of here." Peggy was saying.

"We have to let it play out. It's always been this way." Bucky sighed.

"We know the rules. Please do not try to change anything." he finished.

"I don't mind. As long as it gets me away from that creep Gaston. He reminds me of Hodge." Steve spoke flatly. Peggy spun while Bucky narrowed his eyes. Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"We'll let this story play out. Be careful, though." Peggy requested. They nodded and promised.

Several months had passed ever since Belle accepted the deal. Not all was smooth sailing at first. A serious argument between the Beast and Belle had resulted into Belle running away and getting trapped by wolves. Beast had rescued her and gotten wounded.

Belle nursed the Beast back to health, and they came to an off truce. Said truce was slowly developing into friendship. They had celebrated Christmas during that time period. The castle was filled with joy.

* * *

Bucky and Steve met up for some alone time. The couple cuddled in one of the wings. They sighed as they basked into the warmth. Steve slept in Bucky's arms, tired from his role in the story.

The Beast and Belle went ice skating together. Belle showed him how to keep his balance while skating. She also helped him learn how to read and be patient as they fed the birds. The Beast proved to be a hit, and was soon covered in birds. They grew closer and more trusting of the other.

* * *

The household watched as their master and their guest got closer and bonded. They started feeling hope for the first time in years.

"Well, who'd have thought?" Lumiere smiled.

"Well, bless my soul." Mrs Potts marveled.

"Well, who'd have known." Cogsworth added.

"Well, who indeed?" Mrs. Potts responded.

"And who'd guessed that they'd come together on their own?" Lumiere nodded.

"It's so peculiar. Wait and see." Mrs. Potts declared. Then they began softly singing;

**_'We'll wait and see_ **

**_A few days more_ **

**_There may be something there that wasn't there before.'_ **

**_"Well, perhaps, there's something there that wasn't there before."_** Cogworth sang.

"What, Mama?" Chip was confused.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Mrs. Potts added.

"What's there, Mama?" Chip wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Mrs. Potts promised as the staff hopped out.

* * *

**_tavern, village;  
_ **

Gaston seethed in the local tavern as he brooded over his drink. LeFou was trying to cheer him up with no success. The triplets were fawning over him as usual. All of sudden, Gaston broke the silence,

"LeFou, I'm afraid I've been thinking." he began.

"A dangerous pastime." LeFou replied.

"I know!" Gaston exclaimed before sitting back down. He proceeded to confide his idea to his lackey.

* * *

**_cottage;  
_ **

Maurice was packing his things. Despite the fact that he had been laughed out, he was determined to rescue Belle. Hopefully she was alive and in one piece.

A few minutes later, he had everything ready. He left the cottage and walked into the snow storm. He would rescue Belle and return home with both girls safe and sound somehow.


	7. Mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle is blackmailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-8 will be posted next.

Beast and Belle had a moment alone. Beast showed Belle the magic mirror. He explained the mirror's purpose.

"Can I see my father?" Belle asked. The mirror came to life, showing Maurice shivering while trapped in the snow covered woods.

"Oh no, Papa!" she gasped in horror. She turned to the Beast pleadingly.

"You may go to your Father." the Beast responded sadly. Belle thanked him, and was given the Mirror before she left the castle.

* * *

Several minutes later, Belle and Jeanne found Maurice and took him home. Maurice was brought to his bed and the girls placed warm stones under it. Maurice's body temperature evened out and he came around.

"Oh my dear daughters!" Maurice brightened.

"The Beast let me go." Belle smiled. They hugged her and were afraid to let her go. Belle had a bad feeling in her gut but ignored it for her family.

* * *

**_Belle's cottage;_ **

The family was catching up when all of sudden, there were banging at the door. Belle answered it only to find Gaston with a stranger?

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your father is practically insane. We are doing the right thing. This is the warden for the asylum." Gaston replied arrogantly.

"Says who?" Belle wasn't amused.

"What did you expect? All this talk about a makeshift beast." Gaston scoffed, before he showed his ace.

"If you marry me, I won't have your father committed." he declared.

"No! My father's not crazy and I can prove it! Show me the Beast." she said, taking out the Mirror. Say mirror glowed and showed them the Beast. The villagers gasped. Gaston became enraged when his plot was ruined. He stirred up a mob of angry and scared villagers. The mob marched off to the castle.

* * *

**_East wing, the castle;_ **

Cogsworth and Lumiere visited the Beast in the East wing. 

"I let her go." Beast confessed sadly.

"What?! Why?" they gasped.

"Because I love her." came the reply. They fell silent before the duo left the room.

A few minutes later, the household gathered in the parlor to talk.

"Now, it's too late." Cogsworth sighed. All of sudden, they heard something coming from outside.

"Maybe she's coming back?" Fifi suggested hopefully. Lumiere looked out the window.

"Invaders!" he exclaimed. The household ran to the windows. They saw the torches and pitchforks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled close. 

"The story is nearly done." Peggy was saying.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Angie sighed in relief.

"It's starting to get interesting." Peggy said as she kissed her lover's knuckles and sighed.


	8. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast and Gaston fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

The mob descended on the castle. They broke the door down and burst inside.

"Master, we have invaders!" Mrs. Potts was warning the Beast.

"Let them come." came the reply. Mrs. Potts sighed as she returned to the others. They got prepared just as the doors crashed open.

"Charge!" Cogsworth bellowed. The fight started when the wardrobe landed on top of a villager. Gaston split off from the mob to begin his own search.

* * *

Gaston climbed the stairs and followed the path to the East wing. The Beast was standing at the balcony when Gaston entered the room.

"Come on out and fight!" he yelled. They clashed. They ended up out on the balcony.

"You will die today, Beast!" Gaston vowed.

* * *

**_front hall, the castle;_ **

Meanwhile, the villagers fought the household. The front hall was in complete chaos. Mrs. Potts poured hot tea all over them causing them to scream. 

A villager held Fifi in his hands and tried to pluck her feathers. She wriggled frantically and screamed. Lumiere snuck up behind the man and put his candle hands under his behind. The villagers screamed as he was torched. 

The wardrobe trapped a villager inside before releasing him. The villager looked down at himself and screamed into horror. He was decked out in drag complete with wig and makeup.

The fight ended with the household staff being victorious. The villagers fled the castle in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle arrived at the castle. She entered just in time to see the villagers running for their lives out of the castle. She ran towards the East wing. She reached the room and saw the Beast and Gaston fighting on the balcony.

"It's over, Beast! Belle is mine!" Gaston gloated.

"I'm not your property!" Belle yelled as she ran to kick Gaston in the skins. She then ran to the Beast. The now angry Gaston used the Beast as target practice.

All of sudden, he lost his balance and fell over the balcony. He screamed as he fell to his death. The Beast collapsed from his wounds. Belle ran to him.

"You came back." the beast spoke weakly.

* * *

Belle sobbed over the wounded beast. He was dying, becoming paler and paler.

"I love you, Belle." he rasped before becoming still. The weeping Belle was unaware that Cogsworth, Fifi, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts had come in search of their master. The quartet watched sadly as Belle cried. Then they looked at the rose and saw something...

"I love you too as well." Belle confessed. As she spoke, the last petal fell.


	9. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spell is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted tmw.

As Belle wept, a strange rain started. Colorful rainbow beams fell around them, causing Belle to raise her head from her love's chest. The beast's body rose up in the air. His cloak warped around him.

Belle fell back in confusion as the body spun. The beast's arms managed to untangle themselves. Light shone from his claws as the fur vanished and claws retracted, becoming regular fingernails. The hand was now human shaped, both hands were human shaped to be precise.

Light shone from the feet as toenails appeared, and the feet were human now sized. Light continued to shine on the Beast, as the fur vanished from the rest of his body, from his chest to his face.

The face was the last to change. The fur receded, turning into stubble. The beast was now a human man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. The man fell to the ground. Soon, he stirred and rose from the ground. He looked at his hands and body. Belle was shocked and confused. What was happening? The now human turned around and Belle backed away slightly.

"Belle, it's me!" Adam said. Belle looked at him closely, studying his familiar blue, blue eyes.

"It's you." she breathed. They kissed chastely. Their love was beyond any curse.

* * *

Light continued to rain down around them as Adam and Belle kissed. All of sudden, fireworks splashed across the sky, changing it to broad sunlight. The castle turned white.

As Cogsworth, Lumiere, Fifi, and Mrs. Potts ran out to them, they were changed to human. The entire household were now humans again. They celebrated with hugs and kisses.

Fifi and Lumiere were kissing, happy to be able to touch each other again without the worry of being burned. The restored staff rushed to congratulate the couple.

* * *

Adam and Belle spun into a waltz. The song; 'Beauty & the Beast' begun playing;

**_'Tale as old as time_ **

**_True as it can be_ **

**_Barely even friends_ **

**_Then somebody bends_ **

**_Unexpectedly_ **

**_Just a little change_ **

**_Small to say the least_ **

**_Both a little scared_ **

**_Neither one prepared_ **

**_Beauty and the beast_ **

**_Ever just the same_ **

**_Ever a surprise_ **

**_Ever as before_ **

**_And ever just as sure_ **

**_As the sun will rise, woah_ **

**_Ever just the same, oh_ **

**_And ever a surprise, yeah_ **

**_Ever as before_ **

**_And ever just as sure_ **

**_As the sun will rise_ **

**_Oh-oh-ooh_ **

**_Tale as old as time, a-a-ay_ **

**_Tune as old as song, oh_ **

**_Bitter-sweet and strange_ **

**_Finding you can change_ **

**_Learning you were wrong, woah_ **

**_Certain as the sun_ **

**_Certain as the sun_ **

**_Rising in the east_ **

**_Tale as old a time_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme_ **

**_Beauty and the Beast_ **

**_Tale as old as time_ **

**_Song as old as rhyme_ **

**_Beauty and the Beast_ **

**_Woah a-a-ay_ **

**_Beauty and_ **

**_Beauty and the Beast'_ **

****Their friends and family happily watched them. They had never been so happy before.

* * *

Several months later, Thor and Jane met up for some alone time. They cuddled and sighed.

"Will we ever get out of here?" Jane wanted to know.

"I never watched the movies. So I don't know. Steven had assured me that it will be soon." Thor had to admit.

"Well, we just celebrated another Christmas. Hopefully it will be soon." Jane replied. Thor nodded as he kissed Jane's cheek. No sight could be more beautiful than her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve snuck away for some alone time. The pair cuddled and rested. The couple closed their eyes and drifted off in each other's arms. They woke up once the spell ended.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor goes to Loki for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic on the list; An Eye for an Eye will be posted next.

**_Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

The Manhattan and Wakandan Avengers had a conference call. The speaker phone was on and they leaned over it. They were all a bit happier now that the story was over.

"Do we have any idea who did this spell?" Tony wanted to know.

* * *

**_Asgard;_ **

Thor, Odin, and Frigga visited Loki. They had questions to ask. The trio looked at Loki with raised eyebrows.

"Who could have cast that spell this time?" Frigga asked. Loki perked up in interest and curiosity.

"Who was the couple?" Loki asked, needing to know more details. The mages he knew that were capable of such all had a type. There were certain persons they would target.

"James and Steven." Thor responded. Loki groaned. Not again. 

"It has to be Hela then. She is somehow infatuated with their love for each other." Loki sighed.

"Not again. Why does she do this?" Thor moaned. Odin and Frigga looked at their sons strangely.

"Explain please." Odin finally said. The mortified Thor then explained about Hela's collection of yaoi comics and movies.

"Her hobby is more preferable over world domination." Frigga promptly declared.

"I agree, but she shouldn't be sending Thor's friends in fairy tales. What if something happens and Midgard is in need of help? They would be stuck." Odin sighed.

"Let me talk to her. I can talk some sense in her." Loki offered.

* * *

That evening, Clint, Laura, Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane, Vision, and Wanda went out on a group date. They went to a noddle bar. They enjoyed their time together. After dinner was done, they ordered some to go and left.

* * *

**_the palace, Wakanda;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers had bonding time. They put on an anime movie; Howl's Moving Castle. They were watching the movie with their full attention.

"The cleaning spree was too perfect." Bucky snickered.

"This is the best animated movie ever." Pietro agreed. They clapped after the movie ended.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve were alone in their chambers. They cuddled and watched TV.

"I hope that they find Loki's daughter and talk to her." Steve was saying.

"I wouldn't have guessed that Hela would be a yaoi fangirl or whatever the kids call it." Bucky commented.

"It could have been her trying to take over the world." Steve pointed out.

"True." Bucky had to admit. They kissed and watched more TV. Bucky and Steve were happy that they wouldn't be the star couple of anymore fairy tales.


End file.
